The Final Call
by VicoV
Summary: if you weren't following the rp...Stella was in Chicago visiting her family. She was feeling down about Ray not texting her or so she went for a walk. she saw a lemonade stand and witnessed a few bullies including a mom, harassing a little girl. Stella took the matter in her hands and landed herself in jail for punching the mom. This story begins on the final court date.


"_After the third failed attempt to show up from Ms. Yamada's accusers" _Judge Horan said, an eyebrow raised in question as to why they'd charge Stella to begin with if they weren't going to show up. _"I am dropping all charges made against her. This case has been dismissed."_ with that the judge slammed the gavel causing an uproar of happiness from the defendant's side.

Though Stella had sighed in relief, she still had this unsettling feeling. She had finally got brave enough to call her parents but to her dismay received no answer. So now as she gets escorted back to the jail unit she couldn't shake off that something-is-terribly-wrong feeling.

She was receiving her belongings: belt, earrings, ipod, phone, wallet when she was overhearing a conversation with the lady on the front desk. _"oh yes. she's been here the last three days. May i ask who is speaking?"_ the lady said into the phone as stella snapped on her belt and putting her wallet in her pocket. _"oh my. yes. she's had several phone calls but was only able to get a hold of one person."_ stella sighed losing interest in the phone call about herself. she grabbed the rest of her belongings and slowly made her way out.

"_this is an urgent call? why didn't you say so? he's what?"_ Stella stopped as soon as she heard urgent, she turned to the lady at the desk whose expression had grown lost and pale. _"your father. they're losing him." _stella felt like she was having her heart ripped out of her once again. but she wasn't having it. not this time. she had already lost every important guy in her life she wasn't doing that with the one that mattered the most. Without a word stella ran out of the jail office.

she could hear her heart pounding with each step she ran, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't lose him now. He hadn't seen her get married or she see him play with her kids. She needed him. here. now. always. Stella ran to the nearest bus stop and quickly pulled out her phone. _"timmy, andrew i'm on my way." _she cried into the phone as she looked at the map at how far away she was. _"put dad on the phone." _she said firmly, when she noticed she was 15 blocks away.

"_stella" _mr. yamada said faintly into the phone. he had wondered where his daughter had been. she was the one that was keeping him alive the longest, though seeing on the news this morning about her court hearing and releasing it didn't surprise him that she wanted to figure it out on her own. though it was that realization she can be on her own without him made him start feel like this was the end for him.

"_daddy. don't. you promised." _stella cried into the phone once more, ignoring the weird looks she was receiving or the fact that someone with a camera had shown up. At this moment nothing was going to tear her world apart more than losing her father.

"_sweetheart. i'm" _he paused to groan in pain, a feeling that began to grow stronger with each second. _"still here. please don't worry." _he said to her as she jumped on the bus, wishing she had shades to hide her bloodshot eyes.

"_you can't tell me not to worry when i get a phone call like that." _she bit her lip as she let more tears fall. _"or one like this." _Mr. Yamada just brushed off her little comments, trying to keep this cup half full. _"daddy please promise me, you'll stay with me until i'm by your side."_ stella pleaded, the bus moving freely down the street.

"_Do you remember what grandpa told you?"_

"_dad please promise!" _she pleaded once more curling herself into a ball next to a window so no one else could see who she was.

Mr. Yamada moaned in pain once more before speaking. _"he said even though i won't always be here with you, i'll still be in your heart."_ stella hated the way he was talking. she knew he was going soon. and she still had few more blocks to go. _"or when you look in the mirror. I'll always be a part of you."_

"_that's great dad. but you still haven't promised me."_ tears still streaming down her face hearing her fathers pain grow more frequent. she saw that she was just two blocks over and she quickly jetted out of the bus. _"daddy please." _she cried as she began to run once more.

"_stella, i've watched you make mistakes and learn from them and grow into a beautiful young woman." _he said his voice weaker than before. Stella continued to dodge obstacles when she reached the hospital. _"i know you'll be fine without me."_

"_daddy don't talk like that. please i'm almost there. just promise." _she whined as she brushed passed the clerks desk and up the stairs to his floor.

"_stella i love you. my sweet sweet angel. i'll look after Lilly for you." _he whispered just as she reached his floor.

"_dad? no. please. dad." _she cried as she looked at her phone hearing nothing at all. she reached his door, shaking her head at the scene before her. Her brothers holding back their mother. the monitor flatlining. stella running to her dad's side, grabbing a hold of his hand. _"daddy. i'm sorry. i'm sorry i'm such a screw up. that i haven't been the best daughter. but i love you so much. please don't leave me."_ she cried into his hands. though it seemed like he was gone, he wasn't. he needed to hear stella's voice in person once more before going. so with a simple squeeze of strength he had left of him, mr. yamada left the world after his daughter's last cry.

Stella felt her father's faint squeeze and sobbed uncontrollably when he fell limp. It was Andrew that pulled her away from their father's bedside, picking up the phone his father held and taking her to the other room to comfort her whilst their mother say her goodbyes. It was timmy that turned on the recorder on the phone so stella could have one final call from their father. One that they knew couldn't fix anything but at least she'd still be able to replay and hear his voice. The final call from their father was one that they'll always remember.

* * *

**AN: again this is from morethanaband-rp and i was given permission to post it :)**


End file.
